Undiscovered Chaos (PvZH)
Undiscovered Chaos is the new set for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It's made by , and this set is filled with his creations. None are from anywhere else, they all are just his creations. It includes 2 new heroes, one for Plants and one for Zombies, and is planned to have 150 cards (75 for each side). Story Beta-Carrotina has grown tired of Huge-Gigantacus' schemes on her. She hires a powerful hunter to thwart Huge-Gigantacus' scheme. Beta-Carrotina decided to let Fruit Punch to do the dirty work for her, as it was because he's the one who helped Beta on her technology work. While Fruit Punch was doing his work, she decides to get some powerful plants that were still on the "Undiscovered Species" list, to the chaotic fight against Huge-Gigantacus. However, Huge-Gigantacus sees it coming. He hired Wildinium Z to get rid of Fruit Punch. Wildinium Z knows that the chaos will begin as soon as he tries to fight Fruit Punch, so he decided to bring the most chaotic zombies he knows with him to the party. New Tribe There are some new tribes for this upcoming set. Some were in both sides, because there are tricks or fighters that can summon cards for both sides. Plant Tribes *'Dream', such as Snooze-Nut, and Dream Lane. *'Gamer', such as Nooberry, Rageweed, Prorange, Hardcore-Nut, and Walkthrough. *'Crystal', such as Crystal Flower, Crystal Pea, and Crystaseed. *'Levitating', is mostly created for plants or zombies that are floating or flying. Zombie Tribes *'Gamer', such as Casual Gamer, Completionist, Game Producer, Dataminer, and Content Creator. *'Crystal', such as Tribe Golem Gargantuar, Crystal Zombie, Sculpture of Doom, and Crystal Awakener. *'Magic', such as Shaman, Overlock, and Sheep Magic. *'Leviating', is mostly created for plants or zombies that are floating or flying. Minor Tribes Tribes that are added mostly for adding more synergies. * Weather, mostly created for Weather-inducing plants or zombies. New Traits There's not much new Traits for a while, but when this set gets more, it will have a new page just for those. Here are some of the new Traits you'll see a lot on this set. * Chaotic X : When a Plant or a zombie is defeated, this gets +X Strength. * Defensive X : A counterpart of Chaotic. When a Plant or a zombie is defeated, this gets +X Health. *'Damp' : This plant or zombie is resistant to the Explosive Trait, no matter how many damage they inflict. *'Explosive X :' This plant or zombie, when defeated, will explode, dealing X damage to both plants and zombies. *'Cybernetic X :' This plant or zombie are capable to buff themselves at the start of turn, to raise their health and strength by X. *'Purified :' This plant or zombie is capable to block Strikethrough and Overshoot, and are immune to Deadly. *'Burn X :' When a zombie or plant gets hit, they turn orange, and take X damage at the end of the turn. Changes Some cards will be buffed or nerfed, depends on the card at the time this set was out. These cards are the ones that get changes. Buffs * Potato Mine's ability is replaced with Explosive 2. * Galacta-Cactus' ability is replaced with Explosive 1. * Primal Potato Mine's ability is replaced with Explosive 3. Nerfs **SUGGESTIONS NEEDED** Tribes Addition Weather Tribe * Scorched Earth becomes Weather Superpower Trick. * Storm Front becomes Weather Superpower Trick. * Whirlwind becomes Weather Superpower Trick. * Acid Rain becomes Weather Superpower Trick. Levitating Tribe * Rotobaga becomes Levitating Root Plant. * Leaf Blower becomes Levitating Leafy Plant. * Jumping Bean becomes Levitating Bean Plant. * Laser Cattail becomes Levitating Animal Plant. * Shooting Starfruit becomes Levitating Fruit Plant. * Apple-Saucer becomes Levitating Fruit Plant. * Haunting Ghost becomes Levitating Monster Zombie. * Zom-Bats becomes Levitating Pet Zombie. * Rocket Science becomes Levitating Science Trick. * Final Mission becomes Levitating Science Trick. * Stupid Cupid becomes Levitating Imp Zombie. New Missions There are 10 New Missions for the Plants and the Zombies. One of these include Beta-Carrotina, Fruit Punch, Huge-Gigantacus, and the new Zombie Hero. Plant Missions * Mission 41 : Impfinite Chaos (Impfinity) * Mission 42 : Mountain Of Chaos (Brain Freeze) * Mission 43 : Beach Blastoff (Neptuna) * Mission 44 : Smash Tournament (The Smash) * Mission 45 : Still not Gigantic Enough (Huge-Gigantacus) * Mission 46 : King of Undead Disco (Electric Boogaloo) Zombie Missions * Mission 41 : Overshadowed (Green Shadow) * Mission 42 : Cave System Pursuit (Spudow) * Mission 43 : Arcade Showdown! (Solar Flare) * Mission 44 : Bowling on Golf Arena (Wall-Knight) * Mission 45 : Fruit's Chaotic Day (Fruit Punch) * Mission 46 : Greenhouse Chaos (Chompzilla) New Heroes New Cards Plants Note : Some Plants on Token is still being thought to have what rarity. }Freeze that zombie. |- |- |1 |- |Jet Ambush | |Fruit Superpower Trick |Summon Jetpunch Apple with Amphibious and Chaotic 3, draw a card. |- |- |1 |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: white; font-size: 95%; color: white; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(255, 8, 0);" | Kabloom |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: white; font-size: 95%; color: black; text-align: center; background-color: #C3F6FE;" | |- |Grip-Shroom | |Mushroom Plant |'Defensive 2' |1 |3 |3 |- |Nooberry | |Berry Plant |Gets +1 /1 when a Gamer is played. |1 |1 |2 |- |Split Mushroom | |Mushroom Plant |'When Destroyed:' Make 2 Split Mushrooms and has -2 /2 from the original next door. |4 |4 |5 |- | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: white; font-size: 95%; color: white; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(255, 208, 0);" | |- |Storm Grapes | |Berry Plant |'Defensive 1' Gain Grape Power or Responsibility when hurts the Zombie Hero. |1 |2 |3 |- |Puzzlefruit | |Gamer Fruit Plant |'When played :' Both players conjure a Gamer. |2 |3 |4 |- |Heatrose | |Flower Plant |'Burn 2, Chaotic 2' |2 |2 |3 |- | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: #EC75FD; font-size: 95%; color: #f8c4ff; text-align: center; background-color: #A260FC;" | |- |AvoKABOOM | |Fruit Trick |Deals 5 damage, destroy zombies with 5 or less next door. Gain an AvoKABOOM Pit. |- |- |6 |- |Prorange | |Gamer Fruit Plant |'When played :' All Gamer Plants gets +2 /2 |4 |4 |5 |- |Trickthyme | |Leafy Plant | Anti-Hero 4 When destroyed: Gain a Trickedthyme. |3 |2 |4 |- | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: purple;font-size: 95%; color: white; text-align: center; background:linear-gradient(90deg,#D458E5,#D93D5E,#E28734,#DBCB3E,#B3E527,#0DE3FF);" | |- |Cyclone Grapes | |Berry Plant |'Defensive 3, Chaotic 2' When played : Gain Storm Grapes. |2 |4 |6 |- |Hardcore Berry | |Gamer Berry Plant |'Chaotic 4, Explosive 3' |5 |3 |7 |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: white; font-size: 95%; color: white; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(209, 209, 209);" | |- |AvoKABOOM Pit | |Seed Plant |'Start of Turn :' Gain an AvoKABOOM. |3 |- |3 |- |Crystal Berry | |Crystal Berry Plant |'Purified, Damp' When played : Conjure a Berry. |2 |2 |1 |- |Trickedthyme | |Leafy Plant |'Chaotic 4,' Anti-Hero 4 When destroyed: Deal 5 damage here and next door. |4 |5 |5 |- ! colspan="7" |Superpowers |- |Bloombardment | |Superpower Trick |Deal 2 damage here and next door. Plants here and next door gets +1 . Draw a card. |- |- |1 |- |Jet Ambush | |Fruit Superpower Trick |Summon Jetpunch Apple with Amphibious and Chaotic 3, draw a card. |- |- |1 |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: white; font-size: 95%; color: white; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(255, 208, 0);" | Solar |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: white; font-size: 95%; color: black; text-align: center; background-color: #C3F6FE;" | |- |Crystaseed | |Crystal Seed Plant | Strikethrough Start of Turn : This transform into a random Crystal Plant, and gets Strikethrough. |- |1 |2 |- |Crystal Bean | |Crystal Bean Plant |'Purified, Damp, Chaotic 2' |- |4 |4 |- |Crystal Flower | |Crystal Flower Plant |'Purified, Damp' Start of Turn : Gets +1 |3 |3 |5 |- | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: white; font-size: 95%; color: white; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(255, 208, 0);" | |- |Crysanthemum | |Flower Plant |This becomes 4 /2 when Storm Front is played, 3 /3 when Scorched Earth is played, and 2 /4 when Whirlwind is played. |1 |2 |3 |- |Razor Vine | |Leafy Plant | Strikethrough When played : Heal 4 |2 |3 |4 |- |Walkthrough | |Gamer Trick |A plant gets Strikethrough and +2 . |- |- |3 |- | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: #EC75FD; font-size: 95%; color: #f8c4ff; text-align: center; background-color: #A260FC;" | |- |Heal-Nut | |Nut Plant |When this does damage, Heal 3 for Plants next door. |5 |3 |5 |- |Shadebloom | |Leafy Flower Plant | Strikethrough When this destroys a zombie, you get +1 next turn. |3 |3 |3 |- |Solar Ginger | |Root Plant |'Team-Up,' Burn 2, Chaotic 1 When you've made at least 6 this turn, this gets Purified. |4 |1 |4 |- | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: purple;font-size: 95%; color: white; text-align: center; background:linear-gradient(90deg,#D458E5,#D93D5E,#E28734,#DBCB3E,#B3E527,#0DE3FF);" | |- |Geucalyptus | |Leafy Plant |'Chaotic 2, ' Strikethrough You get +1 next turn for every zombie in the field. |6 |3 |6 |- | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="7" style="border-color: white; font-size: 95%; color: white; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(209, 209, 209);" | |- |Heat Beet | |Root Plant |'Burn 1' If a plant or a zombie is burned, this gets +1 /1 |1 |1 |1 |- |Root Bomb | |Root Trick |Deal 2 damage to zombies here and next door, deal 4 damage instead if there's a Root in-range. |- |- |4 |- |Weather Flowercast | |Weather Flower Trick |Conjure a Weather. |- |- |2 |} Zombies Note : Some Zombies on Token is still being thought to have what rarity. Credits Here a a special thanks to the people who helped me, from giving suggestions and giving art. Well, just see it anyways. * - Art for the plants. Category:Cards Category:Plant Cards Category:Zombie Cards Category:PvZH Sets Category:Updates